


love like lightning

by atemzug



Category: Day6 (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: Electrifying. Isn't love like lightning? You see it before you hear it.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Minji | JiU/Park Sungjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	love like lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohfiitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfiitz/gifts).



> i came across this [very tumblr song (along with its very tumblr lyric video)](https://youtu.be/MLgXl_6NIW0) the other day, and it's the first time i heard it again in LITERAL YEARS, so i came up with this short fic. i'm trying to be... a little less plain with my storytelling, but i'm not sure if it works... either way, have some daycatcher!
> 
> i imagined them aged down a bit for this au, and the setting isn't korea that's why there are no formalities
> 
> for ao3 user ohfiitz, the backbone of the daycatcher agenda <3 times are hard, but i hope you're always ok!

"Let's go on a trip," Jae suggests one night while they’re sobering up in front of some bar.

Brian doesn't hear him. He's busy staring at the girl sitting on the curb a few meters away, laughing loudly at something her best friend just whispered in her ear, while he and his friend finish a cigarette. It's dark and loud, but the smile on her face and the sound of her laughter are as clear as the light of day. That's what she is, anyway, Brian thinks; the light of day, slowly dominating the sky until it's all that he can see, all that he can feel.

Then: a smack on the back of his head.

"Ow." He rubs the area Sungjin just hit. "The fuck, man?"

The man in question chuckles. "You know you could just tell her, right?"

Brian scoffs. He takes the cigarette Sungjin was about to take a hit from and laughs, almost gets another smack on the head. "You know _you_ could tell _her,_ right?" he throws the question back.

"Guys," Jae tries to get their attention again. "Let's go on a trip."

"Okay, okay," Brian tells him. "Let's try to go home first, yeah?"

"No. I mean, like, right now."

" _Right now,_ what?" Bora asks as she and Minji walk towards them. She sits down beside Brian on the steps, her small frame leaning against his. Brian wants to wrap his arms around her, but stops himself.

"Jae wants to go on a trip," Sungjin explains.

Bora suddenly jumps up, her body giving off a sudden burst of energy, like electricity. "Then let's go!" she says.

"Yeah, let's go," Minji agrees.

Brian and Sungjin look at each other, then at Jae, who then repeats: "Let's go on a trip."

  
  
  
  
  


Brian deserves another smack on the head. He really does. He made Sungjin drive all the way to the beach ("You're the only one sober enough!" he'd argued), while everyone else slept in the backseat, aside from the girl in the passenger's seat who kept Sungjin awake with her stories— but really, just her presence there beside him was enough to keep him wide awake.

It's not just _that_ that warrants Brian a hit, though.

Sungjin grits his teeth when he remembers the deal they'd made. He was clearly not thinking straight, and whoever thought he was _sober enough_ was clearly in the wrong ( _spoiler: it was Brian_ ). He lets out a sigh as he slams the car's compartment shut.

He jumps in surprise when Minji suddenly appears in front of him just as he turns around.

"You scared me," he tells her, leaning against the trunk.

"Are you alright?" she asks, worry written on her face.

Sungjin shrugs. "Just little tried," he answers.

Her frown turns into a smile, so bright it sends a surge of energy through his entire body. "Wanna go over there?" she asks, pointing to where the other three are gathered around a bonfire.

From the distance, he can see Brian and Bora sitting close to each other, while Jae seems like he's talking to someone on the phone. He quietly takes a deep breath.

It was only supposed to be Brian who's pouring his heart out tonight, but somehow Sungjin's here too.

He lets his breath out slowly before facing her. He nods _sure,_ letting her take his hand and drag him towards their friends, not without a smile on his face.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bora has always been spontaneous, but so far this has been the most spontaneous thing she's ever done in the three years she's been in college. She doesn't regret it even a bit, though, she thinks while she watches as the sun starts to set in the horizon. The sky is painted a lovely shade of pink, bathing everything in a rosy glow. Beside her, Brian sits quietly as he stares at the ocean, a soft smile, hair blowing in the salty wind making his features less sharp. On the shore stand two other friends; even from this distance, Bora can clearly see how they're making eyes and smiling shyly at each other, and she laughs to herself.

"What?" Brian suddenly looks at her and asks.

"Nothing," she answers, tearing her eyes away from the shore. "Where's Jae?"

Brian looks around, as if just realizing that their friend is nowhere to be seen. He waves a hand in dismissal when he doesn't see him. "I'm sure he's fine," he says. "Probably in the car or in the bathroom or something."

She nods, looking out into the horizon again. She feels calm, but somehow her heart is also racing.

"Hey," Brian calls, his voice as soft as the strands of hair covering his eyes. Bora reaches out her hand to brush the hair off his face.

"Hm?" she asks, smiling softly.

"I need to tell you something," he says.

She lets her hand fall from his hair, but he catches it. "What is it?"

He doesn't answer right away. Instead, he brings a hand up to her face, caressing her cheek. He laces their fingers together with the other.

Somehow she can't say she's surprised when he whispers, _"This,_ " and closes the gap between them. 

  
  
  
  
  


"What's taking them so long?" Minji asks, yawning, as she settles in the passenger's seat. It's a little past midnight, and they're supposed to have left already. "You think Brian and Bora are having sex?"

Sungjin snorts. "I mean," he starts, his index fingers drumming on the steering wheel, "they _could be._ "

She laughs at the thought. She doesn't actually think they're doing it in some random bathroom (or worse: on the beach) but she thinks, _finally, they sorted their shit out._

She looks out the window and wonders, would now be a good time to sort _her_ shit out too?

"Minji, I—" Sungjin says, at exactly the same time she asks, "Do you want me to go look for them?"

"Huh?" he replies.

"Sorry," she tells him, "what were you saying?"

It takes him a second too long before responding. "Nothing," he says, shaking his head and looking away.

"Oh," she lets out quietly. Why was she expecting - hoping for - _something_? She unbuckles her seat-belt. "I'm gonna go look for them."

"Wait— Minji," Sungjin grabs her hand before she can open the door. "Look, I— 

"I like you," she blurts out. Then she squeezes her eyes shut. _Stupid,_ she scolds herself. _Stupid stupid stupid._ She's probably had too much to drink earlier, and she still hasn't completely sobered up. Still, she thinks she should've at least been level-headed enough to not say something like that. "Sorry," she starts to apologize, when she feels a hand cover hers. It sends electricity down her spine. She slowly peels her eyes open and suddenly Sungjin's face is so close to hers she backs away in surprise. 

He's smiling when he says, "I like you, too."

  
  
  
  
  


_Nice work,_ Jae applauds himself as he assesses the current situation: windows rolled down while they drive towards the rising sun, two people beside him are sleeping while holding hands, two people in front of him are laughing while also holding hands, and he's here breathing in the fresh morning air, letting it fill his lungs as the cold breeze hits his face and messes up his hair.

It's not like catching lightning in a bottle or anything, but it's probably still more trouble than all it’s worth - going out of his way just so his friends would stop pretending like they didn't already know the people they like actually like them back - but he’s satisfied with how things turned out at the end. After all, isn’t love like lightning itself? You see it before you hear it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> if the analogy doesn't make sense, let's just pretend it does. _please._
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling)


End file.
